Jesus Christ (That's a Pretty Face)
by slayerkween
Summary: When Peggy overhears some women whispering of scars at the automat, she immediately becomes overtaken with sadness and insecurity at her girlfriend's assured reaction of her own battle wounds. Can Angie clear things up?


Notes: First time I've written anything in two years. Also I'm so weak for insecure!Peggy oops. Tell me what you think!

* * *

Peggy is reading over the newspaper, when she zeroes in on a (particularly loud) conversation between some catty women talking in the booth behind her, before Angie comes over with hot tea, a sweet scone and a crooked grin. They're talking of old war scars, how what used to be fine looking men "ain't so fine anymore". This makes Peggy freeze and and cross her arms, hugging her chest. Angie and Peggy have certainly not gone "all the way" yet but there have been a few times recently where they have gotten close to (the memories alone make her flush). They explore with the lights off at Peggy's request and she's careful to direct Angie's attention away from the more scarred parts of her body but never before has she considered that Angie might find her unattractive because of them.

A vision pops into her mind then, unbidden. Angie and her, tangled together in the throws of passion. She sees herself breathlessly allowing Angie to strip her in the light because at the rate they're going, they might not even make it to a bed. Angie unbuttons and shrugs off her blouse and completely stops. Narrows her eyes and stands. Peggy is utterly confused. "What's the matter, darling?" she hears herself ask, small and far away, the blouse now gathered in her hand. Angie's (lovely lovely) eyes darken and her mouth sets into a scowl. "Ya know your body definitely looks better with those fancy suits, Peg. You got all sorts of bumps and lines. You're like a monster, with all those holes and zig-zags on you. Really not what I was expecting ya know?" The brunette's mouth falls open in hurt and shock.

"I didn't ask for them, darling". Angie almost flinches at the nickname, her back to Peggy and her hand on the doorknob. "Neither did I" is whispered against the wood and then she's gone like cigarette smoke in the cool fall air.

The clinking of a tea cup and the pad of sensible shoes coming her way shakes Peggy from her daydream. She gathers her coat, paper and strides towards the surprised waitress. "Hey English, off so soon?" The older woman's stomach tightens at the nickname and she wills herself to smile.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, darl-Angie. Just looked over my schedule and I fear I've nearly missed an appointment. I may be out late so you shouldn't wait up". Angie frowns, looking much like when she viewed what was under Peggy's blouse in her nightmare. Peggy bites her lip so hard she thinks it might be bleeding.

"Oh. I just thought we were gonna, uh spend the night 'in' together, ya know?" The way Angie's big eyes look up at her through those long lashes is going to kill her, Peggy thinks. The agent just smiles tightly and bites out a "duty calls, love" before striding out of the automat, looking more confident than she ever has. She deflates as soon as she's around the block, eyes burning and shoulder slumped, defeated. The sky opens up then and drenches the city.

She returns home at 12 on the dot, tip toeing through the house. With the late hour and her behavior down at the automat, Peggy doesn't expect Angie to be in her bed and yet when she arrives, there the young girl lays, fast asleep and innocent as can be, the light casting a lovely glow to her features. Unsure, Peggy weighs her options and determines that Angie will be terribly cross if she went through all the trouble of surprising Peggy in bed and then does not find her in bed in the morning.

The older woman heaves a small sigh and starts to undress, carefully sliding out the drawer that holds her nighties. She's just shoved the blouse to the floor when Angie stirs and she feels the panic weigh her down to the spot.

"Mhmn, English what time-" As soon as her current state of undress is made known to Angie, she sees the young woman's eyes bulge (almost comically) and her mouth fall slightly open.

Meanwhile Peggy's seed of panic has become full blown upset and anxiety. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, dear I thought you were asleep. I'm so sorry you had to see, I'll be leaving now". She gathers her blouse and nightie and heads for the door, intending to not sleep in another room, the farthest so she doesn't have to hear Angie packing up and the front door slam in the morning when she feels a warm hand tug on her wrist.

"Hey there baby, I don't mind you comin' in here one bit, especially if you're naked as the day you were born." Her voice is warm, dripping with affection and concern. "What's the matter, Peggs?"

The simple question is enough to break her resolve as Peggy feels hot tears slide down her cheeks and a sob breaks from her throat.

Never did she expect such kindness. But then, that's always been Angie Martinelli for you.

"I heard some women, rotten lousy women, talking today in the automat. They were discussing scars, ones that many men now have from heir efforts in the war. They were saying how scars are the least attractive thing in the world to a lady, that there's something monstrous about them and well look" and with that the blouse Peggy held to her chest fell away, revealing everything in the soft light. Angie gasped.

Peggy Carter's shoulders were bitten with bullet holes, healed over, raw and pink. Assorted knife wounds and cuts adorned her side and chiseled abdomen. A rather painful looking bruise was blooming underneath her rib cage. Angie took in everything with a critical eye, tracing the brunette's luscious curves and ample breasts quivering in her anxiety.

To Angie, Peggy Carter was a goddess.

Soft sobs snapped her back to reality. "Oh what's this now, huh? Did you really think me that shallow, babe?" Peggy readily sank into the younger woman's waiting arms, resting her forehead on a soft shoulder. She shook her head against it. "Good because I got somethin' to tell ya Peggs and I hope you don't think it too forward but," she paused and took a shuddering breath "finally being able to see you, like really _see_ you in all your curvaceous glory is doing something to me". Peggy's shocked expression as she pulled back from the embrace was all she saw. "What?" Angie at least had the good grace to look embarrassed at the almost dirty talk.

"Well knowing that you've fought in the war, have lived through it and are still continuing that fight here despite the danger just makes me love you even more. Seeing these scars prove that you've fought hard and dangerously to help keep everyone safe. So no I don't find them disgusting at all. In fact," The actress grinned wickedly, grabbed Peggy and turned, lightly shoving her to the bed. Angie was not far behind, crawling up to meet Peggy's eyes (they seemed to sparkle right now under the dim light). She placed a hot kiss to a bare shoulder, her tongue tracing a faded bullet hole. The deep, gravely moan she was rewarded with told Angie that Peggy was finally starting to relax.

Peggy flipped Angie over at the action and continued rewarding her (smart, clever, giving) girl as the sun rose to chase the clouds from the sky.


End file.
